Even if you Fall, Remember you Can Always Rise Up
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: "Odiaba a los perdedores…pero lo que más odiaba era el hecho de que se había enamorado de un Perdedor como él…" HyuugaXRiko One-Shot. ADVERTENCIA DE SPOILERS-MANGA


Honestamente, nos sentimos un tanto felices de llegar a hacer el primer Fic en Español de éste gran Manga/Anime de Deportes...en sí fue Caelum quién nos obsesionó a la mayoría de los miembros del grupo Ballad of Sinners, y cuando buscamos a ver si es que ya había algún Fic de éste, sólo encontramos en Inglés. (u.u)

A pesar de que Caelum tenía ganas de escribir un Fic Yaoi entre Aomine y Kuroko...o entre Aomine y Kise (Caelum está obsesionada con Aomine...), la mayoría votó por escribir algo Hetero (incluso a pesar de que Panda-chan deseaba escribir algo de CanonXOC...).

Teníamos en mente hacer un AomineXMomoi, o un MomoiXKuroko, pero Caelum volvió a ganar diciendo HyuugaXRiko. Ella comenzó escribiendo el Fic, siendo yo su servidor-Xing-quién lo terminó. Quizá no tuvo tan buen final cómo Caelum hubiera esperado que lo tuviera, ya que yo no sabía en mucho bien que idea tenía planteada en mente...pero ahí quedo.

Tenemos planeado el seguir publicando en ésta sección, pero quizá las demás historias que lleguemos a públicar sería Yaoi (=_=); pero quizá logremos convencerle de que escriba algún otro género (?) xD

^, disculpen todo eso, ya que siento que escribí demasiadas cosas sin sentido...pero me dio por llenar ésta sección con tonterías x3

Gracias por leer (si es que también leyeron eso), y esperemos y éste pequeño Shot sea de vuestro agrado.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no es de Nuestra Propiedad.**

* * *

**~...Even If you Fall, Remember you Can Always Rise Up…~**

"_Odiaba a los perdedores…pero lo que más odiaba era el hecho de que se había enamorado de un Perdedor como él…"_

Aun podía recordar aquellos tiempos en los cuales valía completamente la pena el sacrificar todo simplemente para ir a verle, su gran excusa siendo que deseaba aprender a ser una gran entrenadora cómo lo era su querido padre. No importaba el si no podía o si estaba ocupada con otras cosas que involucraran la escuela o su vida personal, no había para ella cosa más importante salvo ver aquella determinación que se veía más que reflejada en su seria mirada o el escuchar esas fuertes palabras que le alentaban a seguir adelante con tan arduo menú de entrenamiento.

Pero por más que bonito fuera el tener esas escenas en su mente y tener la propia satisfacción de ser la única persona que fue capaz de ser espectadora de tanto esfuerzo, las cosas tarde o temprano llegaban a su fin o simplemente la cosas no siempre serían iguales; e incluso, por más que doliera admitirlo, él no había sido la excepción dentro de esos cambios que el futuro siempre le deparaba a alguien.

Él había cambiado. Cambiado dentro de ese sentido que tanto odiaba de las personas.

Se había rendido.

Quizá, si se ponía a pensar respecto a ello, el hecho de que hubiera teñido su cabello rubio o si intentara aparentar ser alguien que realmente no era no le hubiera importado en mucho, el seguiría siendo él en sus ojos; pero aquella deliberada decisión de abandonar aquello por lo cual a un comienzo se había esforzado tanto fue lo que jaló el gatillo hacia su completo odio hacia su persona.

¿Por qué? Esa era una pregunta cuya respuesta dudaba en ese momento obtener.

Aquel día en la escuela cuando miembros del supuesto grupo de Basket le habían solicitado el que ella fuera su entrenadora, no pudo evitar el pensar en él. Odiaba esos momentos en los cuales su mente se llenaba de cierta debilidad ante ese recuerdo, haciendo que aquel buen humor con el que había llegado a la escuela cambiara radicalmente a uno lleno de molestia.

-No.- sentenció, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho. –He recibido varias invitaciones por parte de los distintos Clubs deportivos, y no estoy interesada.

Aquel joven de castaña cabellera—cuyo nombre al instante reconoció como el joven Ace de la generación de _No coronados_, Kiyoshi Teppei— no pareció en mucho afectado ante sus duras palabras, aquella sonrisa aun viéndose posada en su rostro.

-No estar interesada no significa una respuesta definitiva.- dijo en cierto tono burlón, una ceja arqueándose para enfatizar de cierta forma su comentario.

Riko frunció un poco sus cejas en molestia. ¿Quién se creía que era?, pensó con cierta frustración.

Soltó un corto suspiro, diciendo: -Sólo apoyaré a ese grupo que me demuestre aquella determinación de ganar; no me interesan los perdedores…de hecho, odio a los perdedores que olvidan sus ideales y se rinden.

Esas palabras parecieron satisfacer al joven castaño, quién embozó una corta sonrisa diferente a la que sostenía segundos atrás; parecía más decidido a lograr que ella fuera su entrenadora, pero aquel brillo que se reflejó en sus ojos le daban a pensar demás cosas.

-Lo haremos.

No iba a negar que se había sorprendido ante esa forma en que había articulado esas palabras, cómo si formar el equipo de Basket y tenerla a ella como entrenadora no eran las únicas cosas que deseaba hacer en esos momentos; ¿qué más deseaba hacer? Miró de reojo a los miembros con los que Kiyoshi Teppei ya contaba de momento…Izuki estaba ahí, el viejo compañero de ese perdedor, pero él no.

Mientras les veía marchar no vio siquiera la necesidad de tener que ocultarlo más; le entristecía completamente el hecho de no poder verle sonreír con aquella misma emoción mientras chocaba un saludo con sus compañeros de equipo tras haber realizado una canasta, o si terminaron un partido en el cual se esforzaron demasiado no importando el hecho de si habían ganado o no.

¿Cuánto tiempo continuaría negando aquello que más amaba?

Una irónica sonrisa se vio adornando su rostro, usando la palma de su mano como respaldo mientras dejaba su mejilla caer contra ésta, su vista posada en la ventana mientras veía el cómo lentamente las nubes se movían a causa del aire; un día tan bonito como ese no sería arruinado por tonterías que no le involucran en lo absoluto. Era su problema, no el de ella.

Al siguiente día, cuando llegó a la ceremonia de inicio de clases no esperó nada, el único pensamiento que en ese momento cruzaba por su mente siendo la idea de otro día aburrido y sin algún plan de particular sobre si haría algo o quedaría toda la tarde en casa. Seguía sin aceptar solicitud alguna de los Clubs deportivos, esperando en silencio a ver si algún milagro llegaría a ocurrir y él aceptaría el unírseles, siendo él también quién iría a por ella a pedirle que fuera su entrenadora.

Esa última oración causó que un pequeño sonrojo invadiera su rostro. ¿De verdad pensó eso? ¿Algo tan egoísta?

-¡Kiyoshi Teppei!

Aquel grito fue uno que llamó la atención de todos los presentes dentro de la ceremonia, sus vistas completamente fijas en aquel estudiante que yacía parado en el borde de la azotea.

Después de él, demás miembros del Club de Basket gritaron su nombre, clase y aquel ideal que tanto deseaban a completar mientras estuvieran dentro de aquella escuela cómo dentro del club de Basket.

El ideal de todos ellos era el ser Número Uno de todo Japón, superando incluso a la formidable escuela de Teikou no importando que tanto tuvieran que sacrificar por ese mismo ideal; aquellos jóvenes estaban más que decididos por obtener la victoria. Todos…

-¡No jodas!- una nueva voz hizo eco entre los sorpresivos murmullos de los estudiantes, una voz la cual era más que reconocible en sus oídos.

Su atención estuvo más que puesta en la azotea, y a pesar de aquella gran vista con la que contaba, no podía verse capaz de admirar su decidido rostro.

-¡Primer grado, Hyuuga Junpei! ¡Patearé el trasero de todos aquellos que se interpongan en nuestro camino, y no volveré a perder contra ese bastardo!

Sí…era él…

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro, aquella felicidad que tanto había añorado por tener desde hace mucho tiempo volviendo a acumularse en su interior. Así que los milagros si llegaban a ocurrir, pensó para sí, escuchando divertida aquellos gritos entre estudiantes y maestros que se estaba haciendo allá arriba.

-¡No me retractaré en mis palabras!- nuevamente volvió a escuchar su voz. -¡No perderé! ¡Éste equipo será el número uno, y de no ser le confesaremos a la chica que nos guste desnudos!

¿Iba enserio?

Por más que había intentado el aguantar aquella risa, sus palabras le hicieron perder contra su batalla interna.

-¡Tonto!- dijo entre risas, sosteniendo fuertemente su estomago al no verse capaz de contenerlo y parar. –Es un tonto…- se volvió a repetir, riendo con tanta emoción que pudo jurar que dentro de aquel silencio que se había formulado, ellos incluso podían escuchar.

Ya no hacía falta el tener que esperar más, sus palabras le habían hecho entender de que ésta vez no se acobardaría y dejaría atrás aquello que tanto amaba; extrañaba esa tonalidad de voz: esa seria que expresaba todo lo que tenía en mente no importando si se encontraba usando las palabras correctas o no, eso sentía y de tal forma las iba a expresar. Deseaba saber la razón por la cual decidió volver a tomar en manos un balón de Basket, pero estaba conforme con lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

Sería su entrenadora; sería aquella persona que les haría crecer cómo el mejor equipo de todo Japón y que nuevamente, sería capaz de ver a un grupo de jóvenes pelear por su sueño. Confiaba en ellos, y sabía que se trataba de personas con un espíritu de pelea tan fuerte que ni unas solas palabras de mofa les harían perder el estilo.

Al final de clases, ella se encontró parada frente a las puertas del gimnasio, escuchando los fuertes gritos de tanto Hyuuga como Kiyoshi forzando al resto del equipo a ponerse y hacer algo: lanzamientos, calentamiento, algún enfrenamiento de práctica para medir el nivel de cada quién y escoger posiciones.

Sí.

Amaría su trabajo.

Abrió de golpe la puerta del gimnasio, sobresaltando a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor mientras que con una gran sonrisa en rostro, dijo: -¡Espero y estén listos para el infierno!

Algunos miembros del grupo parecieron mostrar un pequeño semblante asustado, mientras que esos tres miembros que parecían conocer un poco su carácter sonrieron al verle aparecer. Izuki, Kiyoshi…Hyuuga…

-Bienvenida sea al equipo de Basket, entrenadora Riko.- dijo un tanto burlón Kiyoshi. Ella correspondió sus palabras con una ceja arqueada, pero aun con la misma sonrisa en rostro.

-¿Acaso esa es una bienvenida?- elevó la tonalidad de su voz, sus palabras saliendo casi como un grito. -¡Hagan una fila y quítense sus playeras!

Caminó a paso lento pero decidido, aquella mueca arrogante que normalmente adornaba su rostro cuando pensaba en distintos tipos de entrenamiento estaba posada en su rostro. Miró de reojo a cada miembro del equipo, pero al final, su vista quedó más que puesta en aquel joven de oscuros cabellos.

-¿Victoria?

Nadie dijo nada, sabiendo que aquella pregunta estaba más que dirigida hacia su nuevo capitán de equipo. Hyuuga sonrió, y cerrando su mano en puño, exclamó: -¡Número uno de Japón!

Estaba equivocada.

No importaba cuanto el tiempo llegara a cambiar a una persona, ésta siempre seguiría siendo la misma en el interior. Él se lo había demostrado.

Ese chico que siempre mostraba una seriedad y determinación ante lo que más amaba había tropezado, tan sólo eso. No había algo a lo cual podría recurrir o una mano alzada ante él para ponerse de pie y seguir adelante; pero por fin lo había encontrado, y fue con ellos. Logró obtener aquello por lo cual seguir luchando, poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de sus compañeros de equipo que compartían en mente aquella idea que desde secundaria había invadido su mente: la idea de ganar.

Uno siempre debía de recordar que no importaba lo dolorosa que fuera una caída, al final con el apoyo de aquellas personas que tanto confiaba sería capaz de ponerse de pie y seguir adelante con su camino.

Así era Hyuuga Junpei. Un joven idiota quién, de no contar con el apoyo de sus compañeros, no sería esa persona que ahora en día era. No sería aquella persona a quien siempre en silencio observaría; esa persona a quién jamás dejaría de odiar por aquello que le hizo sentir, y que a su vez dudaba que dejaría de amar.

* * *

¿Fue de su agrado?

Sabemos que, tras ser el primer Fic en Español, no contaremos con algún tipo de Review y eso...pero si es que fueron unos de las primeras personas en leer esto... ¿podrían ser también la primer persona en Comentar? (:'D?)

Les agradecemos, y esperamos pronto el seguir contribuyendo a la expansión de Fics al español de éste Manga!

**_-BALLAD OF SINNERS-_**

**_-XING ET CAELUM-_**


End file.
